


Love, Passion, and Taxes

by maker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Confessions, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Incest, Tax evasion, self-care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maker/pseuds/maker
Summary: Eirika has a bone to pick with her nii-san for evading his taxes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!! Me and my friend MoolaSmoola had a fun time writing this tearjerking fanfic for the Fire Emblem Fanfic.. It's very suspense filled.

"Ephraim..." Eirika broke off the stare first. "I know you're Renais' new king and have all sorts of new responsibilities... but you can't keep evading these taxes." Her chest and heart simultaneously heaved with exertion, now that they were free from their burden.

Ephraim still stared at his imouto with his orbs. "Yes, I am Renais' king. And I shall do what I want. Tax evasion is a natural part of growing up and being a successful ruler." His tone was stiff and filled with the tension that he and his sister, and also lover, were sharing in.

Stiff, like the other organ he possessed besides his orbs. He sighed. "Whatever, Eirika, at the end of the day it's under my executive oversight. Sod off."

Eirika's own orbs filled with tears, bioluminescenating her. "Y-You're so mean. If you won't pay those taxes, I'll make you!" She swiftly turned around and made for Frelia, where her bestie Tana resided. As her footsteps echoed down the corridor, Ephraim shook his head at his imouto's naivety. "What will I do with you?" he sighed once more.

Eirika eventually exited the castle that she and her brother called their home. She slowly approached a taxi (this is a modern AU !!!) which would take her to Frelia to see her lesbian gf.  
-Innes Pov-:  
It wasn't as if Innes didn't have more to do than attend over his lesbian sister's afternoon (literal and figurative) tea with Eirika.  
Eirika followed Tana to Frelia Tea Headquarters where Tana's onii-san was waiting. "Tana, what is your opinion on tax fraud?"  
Tana replied with a lesbian tone (= VERY COOL BC LESBIANS ARE VERY COOL) "I think it is a natural part of growing up." Eirika, shocked at this blatant law breaking that her dear friend was showing, followed behind her with quiet steps. Tea time.  
Innes struggled to find the words to articulate his princely speech and demeanor. He had been listening to the tea the entire duration of the conversation since it concerned Ephraim, his secret crush. "Eirika and Tana..." he sharply began, "You can't seriously be accusing Ephraim of tax fraud? I mean, he's your own brother, Eirika. What we royal men inherit, royal responsibility and mandate, is hardly fraud. It's bravery." Eirika redenned at this outburst from the normally reserved onii-chan of Frelia, but Tana's bright azure eyes shown with fraudulent accusing dictation, "It's fraud, brave or not. I mean, you can't seriously be accusing Father of tax fraud as well, can you? You said it was a responsibility inherent to the crown." She paused for breath from her petite mouth, "If that's true, then I disinherit this crown and responsibility. I'll find my own arc resolution in Renais, not Frelia." Innes merely laughed at his lesbian sister's proclamation, in turn opening his own round yet succinctly petite mouth, "You're not even in line for the throne, I am. Also you don't have a passport." At this, Tana became flustered and stormed off much like Eirika had before, as if the two were spiritually connected. Eirika started crying.  
Tana, incredibly upset over what her insensitive onii-chan had said, flew into a tantrum and stormed out of the room. Her tears would not stop falling as she berated her onii-chan with insults that no one could hear.

~-Innes POV-: :  
"So Eirika how is your sword training going?" Innes hazarded, knowing that Eirika was not only demure but temperamental, like most of the women in his life. No wonder he was gay, he thought.

Eirika sniffled, knowing that Innes was gay. "It's bad, but I just can't tell Ephraim that. He pushes me so hard which is upsetting to say the least."

Innes pondered upon Eirika's unmentioned sexuality given the circumstances, which were pressing. After a numerous amount of minutes had passed, however, in complete and total awkward radio silence and lapse of conversation, he focused his viridian eyes onto Eirika's own azure ones as if he were confessing a gay crush, only Eirika identified as female, he thought. It looked as if Eirika was expecting a tentative personal message from him, the one she had never partaken in receiving because they had never interacted during the war due to Eirika's infatuation with other men and possibly women. "Tell me more about Ephraim," Innes posited directly.

TANA POV: Tana rushed through the labyrinth that was her home, Frelia. She ran into another lesbian in her tantrum "Vanessa-chan, how are you?" Her tears were still obvious. "I am fine, Milady. What's the issue? You seem flustered." Tana wiped her tears. "I need to see Ephraim-san as soon as possible, please, let me borrow your Pegasus! I must defend him from the evil barbarians!"


	2. Passion of the LGBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really good

Was Innes attractive to her? It had never occurred to Eirika, and besides, he was gay, obvious enough from his borderline fujoshi obsession with Ephraim. The previous events flooded back into her mind like endorphins and she responded to the aforementioned question posited by Innes. “Well, Ephraim and I are twins.”  
She saw Innes frown and then look off into the mid distance, muttering to himself “Bluenettes.”

With the utterance of Innes’ slur, the Renais heiress burst into tears once more. “You know, Innes, not only are you a tax fraud apologist and likely frauder yourself, you’re a hair color discriminator! I don’t understand how you lustfully and romantically pine after Ephraim with that kind of prejudice. Or...” she faltered, likely upon the consideration of her harsh, yet female princely tone, “... or... you just have a problem with me. Spill the tea, Innes.” Innes felt tempted to throw the picnic basket at Eirika’s face but he had packed it full of sandwiches. He was a royal, not a member of the bourgeoisie, after all. His mental thoroughly killed, Innes sighed. Ephraim wouldn’t be drilling him about taxes or bigotry, he’d be drilling him about... Innes blushed and turned away.

 

Still holding back even more tears, Tana spoke with a heavy heart to her fellow lesbian (bisexual? we keep the readers on edge xx), "Vannessa-chan, I need to see Ephraim so I can tell him that Innes is a hair color discriminator! He's going to scissor Ephraim's hair!" Vanessa's mouth foamed at the word 'scissoring' because she is a lesbian (bisexual? we keep the readers on edge xx), "Understood, Milady. I shall fetch a pegasus at once."

Eirika pushes on further, a task Seth usually would not have allowed her to perform in a precarious situation such as this one, partially because of her frail statistics. The other part was because she was female and Seth was a white knight incel. “Well Innes? I know you have a problem with me. It’s plain on your viridian-orbed face that you take issue with me. You know that gay men don’t have to hate women right in fact many of their friends are stereotypically female—“ Innes stood up for gay rights, knocking the picnic basket over in the process. His deep mosslike orbs shone with indigence, his long and supple fingers clenched into an iron fist of rule likened to the authoritarianism Frelia had always held domain over the indigent with constricting tax rates similar to those of modern day United States. “You’re insufferable, and I hope you are sufferable. I despise you eirika and I will drive you into the ground with taxes. I am not a stereotype because I have no female or male friends. Especially no lesbians like Vanessa who I will see now. I would never see myself in a platonic relationship with a lesbian like you and I will not form a relationship with Vanessa who I am visiting solely for business reasons because she will be distributing my taxes on Pegasus today. Stay jealous” eirika busted into tears again like a woman of poor breeding

Vanessa returned to her liege in record speed. "Ojou-sama, I have retrieved a pegaCIS." *Tana turned to the bisexual (?) and spoke in an URGENT voice, "Let us make with haste." The two women flew off to Renais where Ephraim lay in waiting....

 

Said bluenette protagonist Eirika brushed her knees and dirtied body parts after she had collapsed and fainted to the ground from the verbally and distinctly male homosexual outburst from Innes and responded with profound indigence, "Innes. I won't stand around and be insulted by you anymore, whether it be for my gender or sexuality, neither of which are specially targeted by your own taxes that you tout around as if it is some kind of alpha male dominance competition in which the combatants are your ego and what really matters—the superego (morality.) Equal opportunity sexualityphobia during pride month—how gauche of you—a man." With this pop off, Eirika had thoroughly battled her demon to the brink of the hill that they were having aforementioned picnic on. "If you wish to converse with me pertaining to the divine sin you have perpetrated against the taxed of Frelia—converse such with I in Frelia's castle—your own—built upon the backs and soil of the Frelian constituents—the 99%." She whipped her lightly sun-dappled oceanic curls (all hair types are valid) around her dainty, refined, yet strong male shaped shoulders, before turning and doing as she had promised in her outburst—walking away from the toxic masculinity Innes had projected on himself in inward retrospection and examination of his internalized homophobia and association of his inevitable truth—homosexuality—with emasculation and societal rejection. As Innes watched Eirika's hips sway as she strided away triumphantly in a vaguely female repulsed fashion (he was gay without any question) he thought to himself once more, "I will never have gay rights like her (bisexual rights?) because of my inner demons. She is right for once. I must confront them now to have any chance of ever engaging with Ephraim, statistically most likely to be homophobic and heterosexual given the time period."

Tana bursts into the Reinais castle where she is quickly strip searched for suspected terrorism (NOSEBLWEDE!!!) and then walks to Ephraim's chambers. She slams open his door with no regard for his privacy (she is socially awkward >.<) and screams loudly. "EPHRAIM, INESS, MY BROTHER, IS HAIRPHOBIC AND WANTS TO SNIP YOUR HAIR!!!!" Her words of passion are so loud that it temporarily deafblinds her retainer Vanessa who is irrelevant but is still standing behind Tana but Tana's voice went backwards because her inner poles (like north and south) are switched as she is a lesbian (or bisexual). Ephraim, shocked at the sudden intrusion, stares at her. "What are you doing?" Tana replies quickly with a joking tone "Gomenesai for not knocking.. What if you were MASTURBATING, HEHE!" Tana is awkward as she is a lesbian. "..." Ephraim stays silent, presumabely due to his fellow awkwardness, but there is actually some dramatic irony here as we know Ephraim is asexual and is probably sad by what Tana is saying, leading to his arc down the road.

Innes was more or less an attacked economic liberal but social conservative, attacked by pride month. His taxes all along were as Eirika had accused them of being; conduits of sexual expression for repressed homophobia. Indeed, his repression of Victorian era brand of homophobia and sexphobia was a pressure cooker and his taxes were leaking out to express his fiscal and sexual frustration. Innes, Prince of Frelia, soliloquized, "I... can I let this go on? I pine and claw my way out of my predicament, and I just fall in spite of it. Falling into the sin of homosexuality, and yet. She rises from it. That Eirika, no matter of her apparent and perceived lesbianity or bisexuality, seems to be able to accept it. And yet at the end of the day I lie sprawled on the bourgeois, newlly installed gold tile of the Frelian castle, fallen like Lucifer only my crime is the greatest of all—homosexuality. Tiles funded by the physical and mental toil of the Frelian people, the lifeblood of my sex, taxation. Shall it forever be the right of vindicative shrews the world round to ridicule those who belong to the upper echelons of society such as I? ...No, I will turn away from bluenettes forever, cast myself in a viridian shadow paralleling the shadowy nature of my bowmanship and dark green hair; I am valid and I will self care by taxing. Sexuality has no meaning to me as I am already of the same socialization as retainer Seth in spite of my royal upbringing; Ephraim is as unreachable as the heavens above. If death be taxes I welcome it with passion." Dramatically ironically, Ephraim was unreachable for other reasons to be disclosed to Innes with grimness.

Eirika was an sjw through and thoroughly. She was all she appeared to be on the surface (as bluenettes stereotypically have been evaluated solely based on such); white, flakey, and easily offended. It was not as if there was any pressure cooker under which she was trapped, or any appliance of any sort in fact; she lived a sheltered life and one of white privilege, free from the burdens of royal inheritance that other "races" inherited. Eirika, Princess of Renais, soliloquized, "We... we can make it through. Me and my tulpa can make it through. Positive affirmations and rainbow flags and butch lesbian icon Ellen Degeneres—just think of your anti-triggers. I must divorce myself of societal conventions—no, I shall—purge myself of the impurity of men. Tulpa, you have served as my bisexual brain lobe, but I am glad to say that I recognize my crime the entire time was you—half heterosexuality. I will become lesbian, I will shun bisexuality. If not for me... for the people. [Eirika had failed to consider that she was erasing bisexuality and creating harmful notions for the Renais people, many of whom were of the bisexual inclination, so she will overcome this biphobia soon.] Is it the right of men to tax? To hold women and men alike in slavery like the abortion issue? Shall it forever be the right of homosexual men to associate themselves in boy's clubs? No I will break, no, shatter, the glass ceiling and bring the 1% crashing down, accountable for the incessant taxation and fiscal irresponsibility; I will become the champion of 4th wave feminism. Tana... I am glad to know that your lesbianism (?) will be received by arms such as these unweighted by attraction—taint—of men. Taxes hold control from the heavens. If taxes be passion I welcome death with said unburdened arms—for love is passion, and the lifeblood." Eirika flushed with the excitement of her coming [out.]


End file.
